


Sit.

by assorted_L



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assorted_L/pseuds/assorted_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to be smothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit.

Laying, stretched out against the white sheets, his dick slowly filling while she just stood there at the edge of the bed, letting her hand wander her smooth skin, starting at her hip. She drew it upward over her stomach and to the swell of her breasts before wetting her fingertips in her mouth.

 _Touch yourself,_ he thought, unable to blink at the sight of her. 

And she did, pushing the slick fingers downward, stroking behind the cover of her pink folds. He groaned, his cock now completely hard and aching. As much as he loved to be the one in control, to have her back against the sheets and thrashing, it was the second time this week he found himself here, like this.

Waiting.

He thinks that she must really enjoy straddling his face, controlling him with the rolling of her hips, and she does- but she thinks it’s safe to say he enjoys it more. 

As if it was something that could be measured.

Slowly she crawled alongside his body, letting her limbs trail along his legs and torso, which were already radiating that heat, that heavy heat. Sitting back on her heels she pushed his hair from his forehead and brought her fingertips to his lips. He could taste her, and it ignited him, taking in a deep breath as he sucked her finger into his mouth, twisting his tongue around it, flicking at the tip.

Of course she was thinking about that tongue. 

At first, she straddled his chest, letting his hands roam her body and his. It was a gorgeous sight, her perched upon him, her hair swept off to one shoulder, her eyes wide and somehow dark, like she was trying ever so hard to be that dominant-woman, the power-thirsty sex kitten. Eventually, the fact that her slit was resting just inches from his lips, pressed against his chest, became overwhelming, and he looked her in those eyes and mouthed  _please._

This time, she wasn’t moving quickly enough, taunting him by rotating her hips slightly, just enough for her lips to part and for him to get a peek at her pink center. And that was it; he hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her over his mouth, where he quickly got reacquainted with her flavor, his tongue taking a long lick from back to front, spreading the arousal that had already begun to pool there.

The tiny sounds emanating from him were mostly muffled, which, was of course a little amusing for both of them, or at least it would be later when they had a chance to daydream. 

Her head fell back against her shoulders, and she let out a tiny, involuntary yelp. Breathing through his nose, he sucked at her clit, rolling it between his lips. She sat up then, lifting herself from him, wanting to watch him clear her from his lips, which had begun to go pink from use.

“So good.” He muttered, and she lowered herself again, keeping most of her weight on her knees, just dusting his mouth and chin. “No.” he whined, gripping her hips. “I want you to  _sit_.” And she obliged, pressing herself back onto him as he licked and sucked hungrily, lapping at her core.

When he plunged his rigid tongue into her, she had to place her palm against the wall to keep from falling forward. It felt so  _dirty_  to be tongued like that, to be _fucked_  by his tongue. He loved the way she seemed to lose it, taking the opportunity to pull her down onto him hard, and a bit forward, so he could be sure to get in there deep, wanting to feel all the way back, where his cock soon would be with her tight around it.

His mouth and nose were covered now, and he was sneaking in the occasional breath with a backwards tilt of his chin. Her thighs began to tense, his mouthy ministrations having the desired effect; Face slick, his spit and her sweetness coating him from cheek-to-cheek.

He wanted more of her, to feel her weight pressed upon him.

His name bubbled up from her throat in the form of a cry when he grasped at her legs and bore down with his strong arms, the intensity at which he worked her and wanted her was making her vision go fuzzy, but she did her best to stay present- to avoid her want to close her eyes. 

She knew that with him this was a control thing, and that he wanted it to be in her hands. But really, it was simply the  _illusion_ that she was in control. Despite the fact that she was straddling his face at the moment, it was him that held her there.

So, she slipped back into the role he was wanting her to play.Shaking her head, she pried loose his fingertips and sat back, his head lifting to follow. Quickly, she stretched his arms above his head and pinned them to the bed at the wrists, bearing down as hard as she could on his mouth.

He moaned beneath her, the vibrations shaking straight to her core. He was in his fucking prime, desperate and helpless, eager to feel her come, to watch her body go still and to feel her pulse against his lips.

She let her lids fall shut as she pitched forward, and rocked her hips back and forth as he licked her, grinding her aching clit against him, imagining what he’ll do when she does come-and it isn’t far off.

How he’ll probably give her a second to ride out her orgasm, cleaning her off but being careful to avoid her sensitive clit. He’ll lick his lips a final time as she sits back against his chest, and she’ll have about a minute of tangling her fingers in his hair before he flips her on her back and lets her watch as he strokes himself before lining himself up and slowly easing it in, letting her feel every inch of him.

His jaw was beginning to tense up now, but he powered through and she covered him, robbing him of breath.  _God_  it was so fucking hot, and so fucking  _wet._  His relentless circles on her clit finally gave way to results, her fingernails digging into his forearm as she stopped riding his face, her breath catching in her chest.

“Oh my…fuck!” she spat. “Oh fuck.”

He freed his arms, using them to hold her down, to hold her against his mouth as she came, the waves of pleasure coursing through her body and over his tongue where he held it against her.


End file.
